La princesse et les chevaliers
by Lady chevalier marie
Summary: Suite à l'attaque des hommes-insectes au royaume d'Argent, la jeune princesse Cally âgée de 19 ans fuit sur l'ordre de son père avant que la vie ne le quitte définitivement. Sa mère est morte en se battant avec les chevaliers. Et maintenant, Cally est seule et pour toute survie, elle n'a plus cas espérer arriver avant les soldats d'Amecareth au royaume d'émeraude...
1. Chapter 1:

Je courrais depuis plus de trois jours. Je courrais pour fuir. Je venais de voir mes parents, être assassiné par Amecareth. Je courrais dans la forêt, je tombai, je me relevai, je me griffai.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de sabots. Je m'arrêtais, et les regarder.

-On vas s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. De plus Falcon doit se reposer.

-Non, Wellan, il faut rentrer le plus vite. Je vais bien.

-Tu fatigue et ta blessure c'est rouverte. Ne discute pas mes ordres!

-Non, je vais bien, je te l'assure.

Il toussa un peu et un grognement de douleur sortit de sa gorge. Je souris en me disant que mon frère ne l'avait pas rater. Mais quand je vis les bouclier du royaume d'émeraude, mon sourire disparut. Mon frère les avaient pris pour de ennemis du royaume...

Je me descidai donc à me changer en louve noire, et à m'approchais du petit groupe.

Une fille blonde me vit et dit :

-Un loup. Ou plus tôt une louve...

-Quoi ? Mais qu'es ce que tu raconte Brigdess ?

-Regarde par toi même Wellan.

Quand il regarda vers ma position, je n'y étais plus. Je retournai dans le bosquet et repris ma forme humaine. Je m'approchais, et je fit :

-A l'aide, aidez moi ! Je vous en pris. Des loups, il y a des loups, et des hommes insectes qui me suive. Ils ont tués mes parents et torturé mon frère. Je vous en pris ne me laissez pas seule. Aidez moi a sauver mon frère...

-Quoi ? Qui sont tes parents, et quel ages as tu ?

-Mais parents sont le roi et la reine d'Argent. Et j'ai 19 ans. Sa fais trois jours que je cours pour partir au plus loin, et vous êtes les seuls personne que je croise... Je vous en supplie aidez moi...

Un jeune homme s'approcha de moi et un des homme dit :

-Méfie toi Cameron. Elle pourrais être dangereuse.

-Mais maître elle paraît plus tôt affoler que dangereuse.

-Wellan, Cameron a raison, elle semble perdu, et je crois que si elle est là ce n'est pas pour attaquer.

Le dénommer Wellan baissa les yeux vers moi et il me dit froidement.

-Comment t-appelles tu ?

-Cally d'Argent, sanglot-ai je.

-Bien, demain on t'emmenes voir le roi d'Émeraude.

Je soufflai et calmai mes sanglots.

-Merci.

Je m'assis au sol de soulagement, je n'avais jamais était aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un...

Une heure après, un jeune homme s'approcha de moi.

-Moi, c'est Cameron. Je suis l'Écuyer de Wellan. Il est comme sa quand il connaît pas. Il se méfit.

-Je sais, je suis pareil habituellement. Mais je crois que la peur à prit le dessus.

Je rigolai quand une femme vint me voir. Je la regardai et elle me dit :

-On ne sais pas déjà croisées ?

-Je...Je ne crois pas.

-Si, quand ton père et venue au château... Tu avais un fort caractère, et tu défier tout le monde du regard.

-J'étais petite.

-Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps que sa. Je me souvient même que tu t'étais battu avec Santo à l'épée...

-Je me suis défendus. Et c'est lui qui a commençais !

-Ah tu vois tu t'en souvient, elle rigola puis repris, allez vient, on vas voir si tu as toujours autan de réflexes. Au faite, moi c'est Brigdess, chevalier d'Émeraude.

Je me leva et pris l'épée qu'elle me tendait. Elle donna le premier coup que je parât, Je donnai les coup suivant, et quand mon instinct de prédateur pris le dessus, la jeune femme se retrouva vite à terre.

-Bravo...Je ne pensais pas que tu avais évoluer aussi vite.

-Depuis toute petite je m'entraîne. J'ai toujours voulus devenir chevalier...

-Brigdess ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin de toi. La blessure de Falcon et trop profonde pour que je puisse faire quelque chose.

-Umh... Oui j'arrive.

-Je peut peut peut être faire quelque chose ?

Les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je sais qui a blessé votre ami. C'est mon frère. Et je sais comment le soingner.

Je m'approchai du jeune homme blesser et je mit mes main au dessus de la blessure. Une lumiere bleu sortit de mes mains et entrèrent dans la blessures. Que je fini je dit :

-Il ne lui faut plus qu'il se repose...

-Comment as tu fais sa?

-Fais quoi?

-La magie! Je suis le seul avoir le pourvoir de soigner...

-La magie, je suis entraîner à la développer. Et si tu veut savoir se n'ai pas le seule pouvoir que j'utilise!


	2. Chapter 2:

-Comment as-tu fais sa?

-Fais quoi?

-La magie! Je suis le seul à pouvoir contrôler cette magie avec ma soeur disparut!

-DE UN JE FAIS SA DEPUIS TOUTE PETITE DE DEUX CE N'EST PAS LE SEUL QUE JE CONTRÔLE ET DE TROIS, POURQUOI ME PARLEZ VOUS AINSI? QU'ES CE QUE J'AI FAIS, m'emportais je.

Je commençais à m'énerver et le loup qui était en moi le ressenti. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler, il grognait, s'agitait pour sortir et attaquer le chevalier. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible et que je me calme rapidement pour ne pas tuer l'un d'entre eux. Sinon mes chances d'arriver au château d'Émeraude était fichue. L'un d'eux ressentit mon énervement et l'agitement du loup face au jeune chevalier.

-Santo, recule de là, fit le chef, elle a de la haine envers toi.

Le chevalier compris et obéis. Et quand il vit mes yeux il dit tristement :

-Je te croyais perdu à jamais Cally...

-Et bah non. Je ne le suis pas, mes blessure était certes grave mais j'ai survécus. Et le roi et la reine mon accueillis au royaume d'argent et je suis devenue la fille que la reine voulais...

-Comment as tu réussis à trouver refuge au Royaume d'argent après tout les crimes que tu as commis ?

-Après tout les crimes...? Tu plaisante j'espère ! Je n'était pas la seule à volée pour me nourrir. Et si je n'avait pas était là plus d'une fois, tu serai à si pied sous terre depuis longtemps.

Tout les chevaliers et les Écuyers nous regardaient à présent. Ils hésitaient a intervenir.

-Je...

-Tu ne te souvient pas quand le fermier chez qui on a « pris » quelques œufs t'as blessé avec sa fourche ? Tu ne te souvient pas quand j'ai passé des jours à veiller sur toi parce que tu était proche de la mort ? Tu ne te souvient pas que je te soignais et quand on était rechercher pour vol, j'ai empêcher les chevaliers de t'emmenais parce que tu était trop faible ? Si toi tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi si. J'ai toujours tout fais pour que tu reste en vie et que tu réalise tes rêves de devenir chevalier. Et toi tu ne m'as jamais remercier. Et à présent je regrettes tout les jours que j'ai passé a veiller sur toi, je regrettes tout les moments que j'ai passé avec toi, parce que quand tu as pus devenir chevalier tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver ou même prendre des nouvelles... Oui, Santo je te hais à présent.

Je m'étais au fur et à mesure calmée. Le loup aussi était calmer et à présent, des larmes coulaient sur me joues. J'étais soulager d'avoir enlever se poids de mon cœur, puis le jeune fit :

-Sayais ? Tu es calmée ? Et si tu veut savoir, je n'ai pas oublié tout se que tu as fais pour moi, non je ne t'ai pas oublié parce que tu es ma sœur... Tu n'ai pas ma sœur de sang, mais tu es ma sœur de cœur. J'ai tenté de te retrouver plus d'une fois, mais quand le Royaume d'argent a demander de l'aide au Royaume d'Émeraude, j'ai compris que tu devais être là-bas. Et quand j'ai su que tu étais devenue la fille la plus rechercher et que ensuite tu es devenue « princesse » je me suis dit que tu m'avais oublié et que je ne comptais plus pour toi. Que sa ne servait à rien de te chercher parce que tu était en sécurité là-bas et que tu ne risquais rien alors que au Royaume d'Émeraude tu airais pus être mise à mort, car tu...On...a aussi volé ici. Oui, j'ai fais sembler de t'oubliais pour être sur que tu ne reviendrais pas ici. Mais sache que je ne t'ai pas oublié... Je tien a toi comme je tien à la vie.

Je me relevai et on se pris de nos bras. Toute la haine et la colère qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre s'était envolé. On c'était retrouvé comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. Tout les autres chevaliers ne disaient rien, mais Wellan fit :

-Attends ? Santo tu volais quand tu était enfant ? Mais tu...

-Wellan, c'est du passé...


	3. Chapter 3

-D'ailleurs, c'est au Royaume d'Émeraude que l'on c'est rencontrés. Elle s'enfuyait du château avec les gardes a sa poursuite, et on c'est bousculer. J'ai ramasser se qu'elle a fais tombé et je suis parti avec...

-Je t'ai pourchassé jusqu'à ta cachette et quand je t'ai trouvé, tu as eu peur parce que j'étais armée...

-Je n'ai pas eu peur... Tu avais juste une épée et moi un poignard... Sa ne faisais pas le poids !

-Dois je te rappeler que tu as gagné !

Tout le monde rigolaient face a notre dispute. La nuit tomba rapidement et on se coucha tous près du feu. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon frère de cœur. Il m'avais manquer malgré toute la colère que j'avais eu contre lui.

J'étais couchée sur le dos à regarder les étoiles quand soudain, un bruit me fit sursauter. Je m'assis et regardai au alentours. Mais je ne vis rien. Puis, le bruit revient. Il se rapprochait rapidement quand soudain une fillette de 9 ans à la peau violette apparut à lumière du feu. Je me levai et pris mon épée, je la levai vers la fillette et dit :

-Qui es tu gamine ?

-Je... Et vous ? Que faite vous là ?

-Moi, c'est Cally, princesse du royaume d'argent. Mais se ne me dit qui tu es !

-Kira... Qu'es ce que tu fais là, fit une vois derrière moi.

-Mesir Wellan... Je me suis perdus... Je veut rentré...

-Cally baisse ton arme, elle est avec nous.

Je baissai à contre cœur l'épée et la rangeai. Je restai sur la défensive quand même. Puis, on se recoucha après que le grand chevalier est sermonné la petite.

Le matin, se ne fut pas le jour qui me réveilla mais un seau d'eau. Je me relevai d'un coup et dit :

-Qui à fais sa ? Qui a osé ?

Je vit Santo plier en deux avec deux de ses frères d'armes. Je me mit debout et le pointai du doit :

-Toi, tu vas voir... Tu vas souffrir... Tu es pire qu'un gosse de 8 ans. Et tu es censé être adulte ! Je me vengerai quand tu t'y attendra le moins mon cher ami...

Une fois bien réveillai et bien sécher, je déjeunai et la petite fille se réveilla enfin on leva le camps. On se mit en route et je portai la petite Kira sur mon dos. Au final elle était super sympas.

-Dit, Cally es ce que tu pourra me montrer tes pouvoirs s'il te plaie ?

-Tu veut les voire ?

-Oui !

-Alors regarde bien.

Les chevaliers étaient tous à cheval. Je prononçai un sortilège et un serpent apparus devant l'animal de Santo. La bete se cabra et le chevalier tomba au sol. La petite était émerveillai et moi j'étais plier en deux de rire.

-Santo, ça va, fit Bridgess.

-Oui, ça va. Tu te marre bien j'espère Cally.

-Quoi ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

-Oh rien, mais le serpent te dit rien ?

-Mon cher ami, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Après c'est parole tout le monde éclata de rire et je repris mon chemin avec la petite.

-Trop boen ! Comment as tu fais ça ?

-La magie, Kira, la magie.

-Tu pourra m'apprendre... S'il te plaie...

-Promis Kira.

-Non, Kira tu es trop jeune, fit le chef chevalier.

-Trop tard, je le lui est dit et je tien toujours mes promesses.

-On ne conteste pas...

-MES ordres, finis je, je sais et les miens non plus !

-Tu la fera pas changer d'avis Wellan, Cally est pire que Kira sur se point là. Elle est aussi têtu qu'une mule...


	4. Chapter 4

-Santos, garde tes comentaires, qui ne sont pas utile, pour toi, dis je froidement mais calmement.

-Quoi? Qu'es ce que j'ai dit?

-De toute façon tu ne dit jamais rien...

Je l'ignorai et repartis vers le château. Sur les coups de midi, les ventres commencèrent à crier famine et malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de provision. Je partis donc chassais pour me d'étendre et faire sortir le loup pour qu'il se défoule aussi. Mais Santos me suivis et je dut me retenir encore.

On marchait depuis plusieurs minute, quand soudain, je vit un cerf, je ne pus retenir le loup et je me transformai. Je le pourchassai et quand il s'arrêta d'épuisement, je le tuai dans coup de crocs dans la gorge. Puis, je le ramenai vers Santos, qui sur le coup de la surprise n'avait plus bougeait.

-J'ai rêvé ? Dit moi que j'ai rêvé...

-Non, Santos tu n'as pas rêvé... Je peut me changer en loup...

Je baissai la tête et Santos fit :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Je... Si je le disais à quelqu'un, « IL » tuait la personne...Et je ne voulais pas que tu meurt à cause de moi Santos...

Soudain, Santos réalisa :

-Le loup qui m'a protégé lors du combats...C'était toi... Quand Bridgess à vus le loup... C'était aussi...

-Moi, finis je de dire, oui, mais il y a des moments que je ne peut pas contrôler. Quand tu tes battu contre l'homme-insecte et qu'il allait te tuer, je ne m'étais pas contrôler. Et quand Bridgess ma vue, oui je m'étais contrôlée...

Soudain des cris se fit entendre :

-Santos ! Cally ! Vous êtes où ?

-On arrive , répondis le jeune homme, il faut qu'on y aille, reprit-il.

-Je sais, mais promet moi quelque chose, Santos... Ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plaie.

Il me pris dans ses bras et il répondis :

-Promis Cally, tu peut me faire confiance.

Je me mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Puis on repartit avec le cerf, vers le groupe.

Quand j'allais commençais a dépecer le cerf, Kira vint me voir.

-Dit Cally, tu pourrais me montrer un autre tours S'IL TE PLAIE, S'IL TE PLAIE, S'IL TE PLAIE...

-Oui, si tu veut, mais pas tout de suite, je dois aider les autres.

-Oui, merci.

Et la petite repartis. Je finis de dépecer le cerf et j'allumai un feu et le fit chauffer.


End file.
